


Raven gets dunked on, and everyone laughed

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: " Hey Raven, when's your birthday?"It all started with a seemingly harmless question from Karol.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Raven gets dunked on, and everyone laughed

Brave Vesperia was sent out on another fetch quest before saving the world. Some Knight in Aurnion, apparently an old friend of Yuri's, had asked them to gather more materials for the young town. The group had decided on wandering the fields surrounding the town and hunt the monsters there, for a day, then check out some of the local forests.

After a hard day of hunting and gathering, they unpacked their tents and started on dinner. Out of nowhere, Karol suddenly asked the question," Hey Raven, when's your birthday?" Raven paused for a moment and turned away from his partly diced carrots," Why ya ask'n kid?" 

" Well, ever since we found out Yuri's birthday I realized I didn't know anybody else's. I already asked the others, so that just leaves you." Karol explained stirring the soup pot. 

"Hmm... m' birthday-" Raven mumbled to himself,"-when was my birthday?"

"Wait." Rita cut in," Are you telling me you don't remember your own birthday?" 

" I guess the old man has finally gone senile," Yuri added.

"Hey! Look, I may play up the whole 'old man' thing but I'm not  _ that _ old!" Raven dramatically placed his hand on his chest and gave an overly offended look.

"Really, then how old are you?" Yuri countered.

"35."

" Fucking ancient."

At that Patty was on the ground cackling and Judith was visibly holding back laughter. " I can't believe I'm gettin' bullied by a gang of kids..." Raven sighed, pouring his carrots into the boiling pot. " You've done this to yourself." Rita dryly sassed back.

"Raven, I'm curious, How do you mark your age if you can't remember your birthday?" Estelle asked, also adding her celery to the soup.

" I'd jus' use New Years or the anniversary of the Great War to figure it out. Though I do vaguely remember it be'n in April ."

Patty quickly rolled back up, hands on her knees, an ecstatic gleam in her eyes, " _ PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS APRIL FIRST!" _

Raven's face morphed into a mask of pure horror," Oh my god it was."

Patty punched her fist in the air, " **_ YEAH!" _ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the day everyone got a free piece of ammunition to hurl Raven whenever they liked.


End file.
